


one single thread of gold

by lightthornn



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightthornn/pseuds/lightthornn
Summary: (15:48) Kit just blew up the lab again(15:48) My aunt is actually going to kill me(15:52) Who is this?(15:52) Should I be worried that you’re blowing things up?_In which James texts the wrong number, but realizes he doesn't mind whoever's on the other side of the screen
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs & Lucie Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild & James Herondale
Comments: 34
Kudos: 108





	1. Cordelia

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter will have a name, that tells you who's phone you're looking at. 
> 
> bold- james  
> italics- cordelia  
> italics+underline- lucie

**UNKNOWN NUMBER - MAY 15**

**(15:48) Kit just blew up the lab again**

**(15:48) My aunt is actually going to kill me**

_(15:52) Who is this?_

_(15:52) Should I be worried that you’re blowing things up?_

**(15:53) Shoot, wrong number**

**(15:53) And as a matter of fact, I was not blowing anything up**

**(15:54) My cousin was handling all explosives**

_(15:56) Are they at least legal explosives?_

**(15:57) More than likely**

_(15:59) By having this conversation with you I’m not going to get arrested, right?_

**(16:00) I don’t think so**

**(16:00) Unless you’ve already done something illegal, of course**

**(16:00) Because then I would be obligated to tell my aunt**

_(16:06) Well then I have never done anything illegal_

_(16:06) Is it the same aunt that’s going to kill you?_

**(16:08) Different one**

_(16:09) Who would you even want to text about blowing something up, anyway?_

**(16:11) Well, I was trying to text my girlfriend**

_(16:13) A girlfriend?_

_(16:13) And here I was thinking you were some old man_

**(16:14) Who’s to say old men can’t have girlfriends?**

_(16:19) Touche_

**(16:23) You aren’t an old man, right?**

_(16:23) I am not old, nor a man_

**(16:24) I’m 17**

_(16:25) Oh wow_

_(16:25) Same_

**(16:27) Yeah, really**

**(16:29) Oh shit**

**(16:29) Kit blew something else up**

_(16:30) I know nothing of this_

**(16: 32) Of course**

* * *

**UNKNOWN NUMBER - MAY 16**

**(12:06) My aunt found out**

_(12:08) Are you dead yet?_

**(12:08) I’m going to be soon**

**(12:10) I’m hiding right now**

_(12:11) Adults always find you_

**(12:12) If my uncle finds me, I’ll be safe**

**(12:13) He likes me**

_(12:14) You’re still so dead_

_(12:15) If there’s cake at the funeral, can I come?_

**(12:15) Are you saying you would only come if there was cake?**

_(12:15) Obviously_

_(12:15) What is the point to funerals if not having good cake_

**(12:16) I mean usually the point is to watch them be buried**

**(12:17) I like your reasoning better**

**(12:17) I will make sure that there is cake at my funeral**

_(12:17) Perfect_

**(12:18) There’s footsteps**

_(12:18) Rest in peace_

_(12:18) Is it too late to put in a request for strawberry cake?_

**(14:34) After cleaning her entire house, she let me live**

_(14:34) A shame, really_

**(14:35) Should I be offended this stranger is upset I’m alive**

_(14:36) You dying would’ve been tragic_

_(14:36) But I wanted the cake_

**(14:36) Next time I die, I’m making sure there’s only carrot cake**

_(14:37) Is this betrayal?_

**14:38) If that’s what it must be, then yes**

_(14:39) And I thought that you were alright_

**(14:39) Am I not anymore?**

_(14:39) No_

_(14:40) Can’t trust a traitor_

**(14:40) My own best friend**

**(14:41) I can’t believe this**

_(14:41) Strawberry cake and your traitor status is revoked_

**(14:42) Deal**

* * *

**LUCIE - MAY 16**

_(15:49) My mom just bought tickets!_

_(15:51) July 1!_

_(15:57) Really?_

_(15:57) Call me_

_(15:57) We have to start planning what we’re going to do_

* * *

**UNKNOWN NUMBER - MAY 17**

**(8:29) My sister won’t stop screaming**

**(8:29) It’s eight in the morning**

**(8:29) You’ll be getting that strawberry cake soon**

_(9:19) You have a friend who blows things up and a screaming sister?_

**(9:21) Kit is my cousin**

_(9:22) Chaotic family?_

**(9:22) You could say that**

_(9:23) Does your sister have a reason for screaming?_

_(9:23) Like, did you forget to feed her or something?_

**(9:24) She’s 16**

**(9:25) If she needed fed, I would be very concerned**

_(9:26) Oh_

_(9:26) I assumed she was a baby_

**(9:27) Oh wouldn’t that make things so much easier?**

**(9:28) Her friend is coming out in months and she’s already freaking out**

**(9:28) Save me**

_(9:28) I’ve never had to deal with a screaming sister_

_(9:28) A brooding brother though? If you have one of those I have plenty of advice_

**(9:29) A brooding brother sounds so much better than this**

**(9:29) She just told me I have to clean MY room**

**(9:29) Why would her friend be in my room?**

_(9:30) You never know_

_(9:30) I used to have a crush on my best friend’s brother_

**(9:31) You did, did you?**

**(9:31) Puppy love and all?**

_(9:32) Yes. Puppy love and all._

_(9:32) It was embarrassing._

**(9:33) Funny story:**

**(9:33) I also used to like my sister’s best friend**

_(9:34) We might as well be in a Wattpad book_

**(9:34) Oh God**

**(9:34) No**

_(9:35) Are you the bad boy, Mr Unknown Number?_

**(9:35) You don’t even have my number saved?**

**(9:35) Cruelty**

_(9:36) And you have mine saved?_

**(9:36) As a matter of fact, I do.**

_(9:37) Am I allowed to know what my name is?_

**(9:38) Strawberry cake**

**(9:38) You need a better one**

_(9:39) Plan Strawberry cake is a secret_

_(9:39) You can’t just have it for everyone to see_

_(9:39) But you’re not getting my real name_

**(9:39) You’re not getting mine so we’re even**

**(9:39) But you can call me Jamie**

_(9:40) Jamie_

_(9:40) I like it_

_(9:40) I have no idea what to give you_

**(9:40) Leave that to me**

**(9:40) What’s your favorite flower?**

_(9:41) Daisies_

**(9:42) Lovely**

_(9:43) Pleased to meet you, Jamie_

**(9:44) The pleasure is all mine, Daisy**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to see some more of James and Grace in this chapter, as well as some Matthew!
> 
> Bold- James  
> Italics- Cordelia  
> Bold+Underline- Matthew  
> Bold+italics- Grace

**DAISY - MAY 19**

**(18:16) I have decided to abandon my sister**

_(18:18) What???_

**(18:18) Yes**

**(18:18) I left her alone at a football game**

**(18:18) She was on the phone with her friend, and I could hardly bear to listen**

_(18:19) Will she at least have a way home?_

**(18:20) She’ll be fine**

**(18:20) Our hoard of cousins are all there**

_(18:21) Please tell me you at least told her where you were going_

**(18:22) How could I tell her when even I don’t know where I’m going?**

_(18:22) You are a very questionable brother_

_(18:22) At least say you said you were leaving_

**(18:23) I texted her**

**(18:23) And told one of my cousins**

_(18:23) You’re ridiculous_

_(18:24) How many cousins do you have, anyway?_

**(18:24) Technically, I only have three**

**(18:25) But my cousins’ cousins might as well be my cousins**

**(18:25) So I have six**

_(18:26) And they all live nearby?_

**(18:26) Oh yeah**

**(18:26) They’re some of my best friends in the world**

_(18:26) I only have one cousin, and he’s way older than my brother and I_

_(18:26) I’ve only ever met him a few times_

**(18:27) What’s your brother like?**

**(18:27) I mean, I’ve told you about my sister. You might as well tell me about him.**

_(18:28) Well he’s a year older than me_

_(18:28) He likes to pretend he hates everyone and everything, but he really doesn’t_

_(18:28) He’s away at Uni right now_

**(18:29) He sounds like quite the guy**

**(18:29) Are you guys close?**

_(18:30) I would say so, yeah_

_(18:30) When he’s not being a jerk, at least_

**(18:31) I get what you mean**

**(18:31) I think you would be glad to know I decided to go home**

_(18:31) Home?_

_(18:31) Lame_

**(18:31) I will have you know that I have a very good book waiting for me**

_(18:31) You went home for a book?_

_(18:32) At least tell me the book is worth it_

**(18:32) Do you think I spend my time reading books that aren’t?**

_(18:33) Depends on what book it is_

**(18:33) A Tale of Two Cities**

**(18:33) My parents asked me to read it**

**(18:33) It’s this huge thing with them**

_(18:34) I was never the biggest fan of Dickens_

**(18:34) Well then what types of books do you like?**

_(18:35) You won’t know my favorite_

**(18:35) I read a lot**

**(18:35) Try me**

_(18:35) It’s a Persian poem_

_(18:35) Laila and Majnun_

**(18:36) You’re right, I haven’t heard of it**

**(18:36) I might just read it, though**

_(18:36) You should!_

_(18:36) It’s one of those stories that makes me fall in love with the words and then want to fall in love_

**(18:36) Those books have always been my favorite**

**(18:36) Lets me hope that one day I’ll have a love like that**

_(18:37) What about your girlfriend?_ _  
__(18:57) Jamie?_

_(19:13) Have fun reading_

**GRACE - MAY 19**

**(18:40) Hey**

_**(18:41) Did you find out if you can make it out this summer?** _

**(18:43) Mum said I can’t**

**_(18:44) Why not?_ **

**(18:45) Lucie’s friend is coming this summer**

**(18:46) And her friend is related to my dad’s best friend**

**(18:47) So I have to stay here**

**_(18:47) Not even for a weekend?_ **

**(18:48) They won’t let me**

_**(18:49) Try?** _

_**(18:49) For me?** _

**(18:50) I’ll try**

**(18:52) Love you**

**MATTHEW - MAY 19**

**(20:02)** **I can’t believe you left Lucie here**

**(20:03) What did you have to do, anyway?**

**(20:04) Just wanted to go home**

**(20:04) I had a book to read**

**(20:04) Of course our lovely James had to do that**

**(20:05) What are the chances my parents would let me go to France for a weekend?**

**(20:05) Jamie, we’ve been over this**

**(20:05) Grace isn’t good for you**

**(20:06) Can’t you at least try to like her?**

**(20:07) No**

**(20:08) She’s awful**

**(20:08) You deserve better than her**

**(20:08) You barely know her**

**(20:08) Do you?**

**(20:09) You only see her during the summer**

**(20:10) I wouldn’t be dating someone I didn’t know**

**(20:11) James, you’re my best friend**

**(20:12) I just want you to be happy**

**(20:13) I am**

**DAISY - MAY 20**

**(11:32) Sorry for leaving so suddenly last night**

**(11:33) My friend was talking to me**

_(11:33) Oh that’s alright_

_(11:33) I didn’t do anything wrong by asking about her, right?_

**(11:34) Of course not**

_(11:35) Has your sister stopped screaming about her friend yet?_

**(11:36) A little, yeah**

**(11:36) She doesn’t get to see her much at all, though. I don’t really blame her**

**(11:36) And at least her friend isn’t annoying**

_(11:37) Does it happen to be the same friend you had a crush on?_

**(11:38) Did you have to remember that?**

**(11:38) Yes, it’s the same friend**

_(11:39) How cute_

_(11:40) Childhood crushes remind me everyday how glad I am to be older_

**(11:41) It doesn’t embarrass me too badly**

**(11:42) I mean, she was great**

**(11:42) Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if she hadn’t moved away**

_(11:43) A hopeless romantic, are we?_

**(11:44) You could say that**

**(11:44) It happens when you read so many romances**

_(11:44) Fair_

_(11:44) I’ve always been a bit of one myself_

**(11:45) And what's your favorite fantasy to imagine yourself in?**

_(11:46) If I’m telling you mine, you’re telling me yours_

**(11:46) Obviously**

_(11:49) This is so silly_

_(11:49) I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain_

**(11:50) Oh?**

**(11:50) I’ll admit that’s something I would love**

**(11:52) I’ve always wanted to run through empty halls with someone and just laugh the entire time, knowing that nothing could touch us**

_(11:53) Woah_

_(11:53) Didn’t think you were THAT much of a romantic_

**(11:54) Oh, always**

_(11:55) Why don’t you grab your girlfriend and run through some halls?_

**(11:56) Well**

**(11:56) She lives in France, not here**

**(11:56) She wouldn’t want to anyway**

_(11:57) She’s a little lame if she wouldn’t want to_

**(11:57) She’s just not into that stuff, you know?**

_(11:58) Yeah, I get it_

_(11:58) I don’t know her like at all_

_(11:59) But if she doesn’t want the same small stuff as you, would she want the same big stuff?_

_(11:59) And if she doesn’t want the same stuff, is she the right person?_

**(12:00) I don’t know**

**(12:00) I’ve been with her since I was fourteen**

**(12:01) I couldn’t imagine a world without her**

_(12:02) I was such a different person at fourteen_

_(12:02) Just make sure she’s not holding you back_

_(12:03) You never want to be with someone who is_

_(12:04) But do you love her?_

**(12:05) I don’t know**

**(12:05) I don’t think so**

_(12:06) It’s cruel to both of you to stay with her, maybe_

_(12:06) Just think on it, okay?_

**(12:06) Thank you, Daisy**

**(12:06) My friends never really let me talk about her**

_(12:07) Well, I’m your friend, right?_

**(12:07) Yes, of course**

_(12:08) Well then you can always talk to me about her_

**(12:08) Thank you again**

_(12:08) Anytime_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback on chapter one! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it so far! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you guys liked it! i'll try to get an update out soon, and in the meantime kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
